Christmas at Miss Peregrine's
by kate1253
Summary: Trying to live a normal life in the loop can be difficult for the children. After overhearing a conversation between Olive and Claire, Bronwyn and the rest of the children decide to host their own Christmas celebration.
1. Chapter 1

Sure, living the same day over and over everyday was pretty cool, but there were some things that the kids still missed. one day Bronwyn overhears a conversation between Oliver and Claire. She doesn't catch the whole thing, but she hears something about Christmas and Santa and presents and how they could never do that here. They sound so sad about it a and her heart aches a bit. She could never bear to here her girls upset. And then she realizes that she misses Christmas too. In the loop, no matter how hard they try, life could never be normal, and they always miss out on stuff like that. So she decides to take things into her own hands.  
She takes her usual trip to Olive and Claire's rooms and kisses them goodnight. Then she holds a meeting in her room with the older children. They all sneak over and the meeting begins. She explains the conversation she overheard between the two girls. "I was thinking, maybe we can make our own Christmas" she suggests. "I have to admit, I do miss it myself." Millard chimes in. The other children nod in agreement. "Then it's settled, we'll do it ourselves. Any ideas?" the kids were suddenly buzzing with excitement, even Enoch, who tried to hide it and swore he couldn't care less. Horace was the first to have an idea "Oh! We can have a huge Christmas dinner." "With lots of sweets" Hugh added. "We can make stockings for everyone" Emma suggested. "We have to decorate the house of course" Horace said. "Do you think the bird will allow it?" Enoch asks. "Oh I hope so" Emma answered. The children were all full of ideas. "I can make a calendar and we'll even do one of those countries downs" Millard volunteered. "Oh Fi! You can grow a Christmas tree for us!" Hugh exclaimed. She smiled wide and nodded excitedly. Enoch even volunteers to make an angel to top it all off. "Not that I care, but if you're gonna do something like this, might as well do it right." But everyone knows he's just as excited as they are. In the middle of their planning, they hear the door opening. "Now children what's going on, it's past your bedtime" they all freeze. "We're sorry Ms. P, we're just excited that's all" Bronwyn explains the entire situation. "That seems like an awful lot of work children. And quite a mess." They all lower their heads a bit, they knew it was too bizarre of an idea. She sighs "Is this what you really want children?" They all nod. She thinks about it for a moment. Maybe something like this would be good for them, good for her even. "Oh alright." They all give a silent cheer and thank her. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow. Now, off to bed" they all leave the room and quiet murders are heard as they return to their rooms. "I suppose this was your idea Ms. Bruntley" she nodded. Miss Peregrine smiled to herself. "Well we'll get work as soon as possible" "Thank you Ms. P, it really means a lot to us" she got up and hugged her. Miss Peregrine placed a kiss on top of her head and sent her to bed.

A/N: hello everyone this is something new I've decided to try. I hope you enjoyed this, I'll probably update this at some point this week. If you'd like to, you can even suggest some future story ideas. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Morning comes and the children are all gathered in the living room. They are all silent as Miss Peregrine stands before them." Now children, I know this is important to you, so I'll leave the planning up to you. If you need any help, I'm always available. What do you have so far?" Millard pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I've already made the calendar last night." Miss Peregrine raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry Miss Peregrine, I know we were supposed to be in bed but I was so excited I couldn't help myself." She laughs. "Alright Millard, I'll let it slide this once." He passes the calendar around the room. It is simple and neat. Everyday is written in black ink except one. Day 25 is written in red and green with a huge circle around it. The calendar reaches Olive and Claire, who have no idea what's going on. When Hugh explains it to them they are overjoyed. They run over to Bronwyn and give her the biggest hug. "Oh thank you Wyn!" Olive exclaimed. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Claire adds.

After breakfast, the children get to work. They run to the town to pick up whatever they can for decorations. They find tinsel and ribbon and Christmas lights and whatever else they could think of. People looked at them funny and gave some snide comments. "What Christmas already? These kids are going mad." "Just want to get an early start" Emma replies and leads the kids out of the store. When they return, they get to decorating. They send Miss Peregrine upstairs. "It's a surprise" Claire explains. She laughs and reluctantly agrees to stay upstairs. Horace and Fiona find some fabric and start sewing up some stocking for everyone. Hugh goes off with Olive to start hanging lights around the house. Claire and Bronwyn start working on a wreath to hang up on the door. The twins go off and randomly place decorations around the halls. Millard has dragged Emma off to look through a collection of Christmas stories to sort out the best ones, so he can read them to everyone. In the middle of decorating, Enoch appears. "Where have you been?" Hugh asks. He rolls his eyes and hands him a bag. Hugh opens it, and everyone in the room looks over curiously. Hugh reaches in and pulls out 3 Christmas albums. Hugh smirks and Olive gasps. She runs and hugs him. "I knew you cared" despite himself, he finds himself wrapping an arm around her. Of course, not without a snide remark. "Yeah yeah, I only got them because I needed something to listen to aside from all your yapping." Hugh took one of the albums and put in to play on their record player.

Miss Peregrine watched the children from the top of the stairs. Everyone scattered around the room decorating. Music and laughter filled the room. It brought a warmth in her heart unlike any other. She loved these kids more than anything and seeing them all together this happy brought her unexplainable joy. She wished they could be like this forever.

A/N Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it and hope you're enjoying the story, I was so excited to write it. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

The count down to Christmas is halfway through. But the excitement doesn't die out. Every night the children meet in the living room. They listen to the Christmas albums and Miss Peregrine makes them hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows of course. They place fans around the room to make it cold. Every so often, Millard reads from his collection of stories. Tonight he reads them "And Christmas Carol". They all sit on the floor around him, with hot chocolate in hand. Even Miss Peregrine joins them on the couch and listens to him read. Some are snuggled together under quilts that Miss Peregrine provides them. They stay up late into the night listening to the story. Millard goes all out and has people play each character. Enoch of course is Ebenezer Scrooge, Hugh is the ghost of Christmas past, Emma is the ghost of Christmas present, Millard is the ghost of Christmas future and Claire plays tiny Tim. It's quite the show and the children can barely get through some parts without bursting into laughter. Miss Peregrine let's them stay up to finish and applauds the performance. Afterwards they all retire to their rooms and fall asleep within minutes.

By morning, the children go about their usual business. They decide it's time to finish up the living room. "I think it's time for that tree Fiona" Emma urges. Fiona smiles and goes outside to get to work. While she is gone, Emma and Hugh hang the stockings up on the fireplace. Minutes later Bronwyn enters with an enormous pine tree. It is nearly as tall as the room itself. Fiona trails behind her. "It's amazing Fiona" Emma praises her, in awe of its size. "You've really out done yourself Fi" Hugh adds. She is beaming with pride. Suddenly she has a mischievous look on her face. Hugh is puzzled when she starts giggling. She points up and he can't help but laugh himself. Right above them is a mistletoe. "Sneaky aren't you? " He smirks. She doesn't reply and instead pulls him in for a kiss. However they are soon interrupted. "Alright love birds, we have work to do" Enoch says as he passes them, carrying boxes of decorations. They blush and Hugh goes to help him.

The boxes are emptied and the children get to work. They place ornaments and tinsel all over the tree. Hugh and Millard hoist the twins up on their shoulders to get to the slots they can't reach. Enoch provides a clay angel and Horace uses one of his handkerchiefs as a makeshift gown. Claire is given the honor or lighting the tree and of course Olive gets to place the angel on top. They step back and admire their work. It is covered in shiny ornaments and twinkling lights. "It's perfect " Bronwyn says, everyone silently agrees. Olive and Claire run upstairs and practically drag Miss. Peregrine downstairs to show her what they had done.

A/ N Thank you so much for reading I hope it doesn't seem like I'm dragging this out I just love this idea lol. I'll probably be adding 2 or 3 more parts to this. If you'd like, you're free to leave suggestions for future fics.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the week before Christmas and things were in full swing. The kids had gone out and bought gifts for each other and made some of their own. They each got extremely secretive about their gifts. Every time someone tried to enter a room they were denied with a "You can't come in here, you might see the gifts." Fiona volunteered to help with gift wrapping, though no one would show her her gifts. As the week went on, the pile under the tree continued to grow. Some were neatly wrapped and topped with bows and others were poorly strewn together. Some people (Enoch especially) were so paranoid about ruining the surprise that they decided to just wrap the gifts themselves.

The children were stuck when it came to getting a gift for Miss Peregrine. It had to be perfect. After all, they felt that they owed her their lives. This gift at least had to be something to show that. They brainstormed for hours on end. "We could make her breakfast in bed" Claire suggested. "Nah she's always awake before us" replied Enoch. "We could write her a poem" Olive thought. "Maybe. But it has to be something more. " Emma said. This was much more difficult than what they expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Eve was here and the kids were all buzzing with excitement. All gifts had been hidden around the house, to be later placed under the tree. Night came faster than the children expected and they all met up for their usual story and hot chocolate. Tonight Millard read them the famous poem. "A Visit from St. Nicholas". His voice was smooth and relaxing "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse" he began. The children all hung on to his every word, snuggled up under the covers. "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" when he looked up from his book, he noticed the younger children were dozing off. "I think it's time for bed" he said, with a small laugh. Olive yawned "No, we have to stay up to see Santa" despite herself, she struggled to keep her eyes open. "I think he's right little magpie" Bronwyn said gently. "Besides, if you go to bed now, Santa will be here in no time" Olive wanted to argue but she simply sodden lazily in return. Bronwyn led the children upstairs, while the older ones remained in the living room. She made her usual trip to the rooms and kissed the girls good night and tucked in each child before returning downstairs. When she made it there she found that the kids had brought down more blankets, pillows and flashlights. "What's happening here?" she asked. "Sleepover" Emma smiled.

The children first went to go find all the presents they had hidden. They quietly scattered around the house to search for their gifts. When they returned they placed all the gifts under the tree. There were dozens of gifts that the children couldn't wait to open. When they finished, Hugh suggested they build a fort out of the blankets. "No that's childish" Enoch argues. "Well to be fair, you're allowed to be childish on Christmas Enoch" Millard retaliates and Enoch can't argue. The children move the furniture around and build their fort. There are blankets hanging above them with just enough room for them to sit up and blankets. The fort is huge and has taken up nearly the entire living room. Nothing is heard around the house except for the murders and giggles of the children talking about who knows what for who knows how long. When the conversations dwindle they sit in a comfortable silence. Emma looks around the room and feels the urge to speak again. "Can I confess something?" her voice is soft and small. All eyes are on her and she takes a breathe. "I'm glad we did this. I'm so happy to get to spend this time with everyone. I just think it's crazy to know that this is real." She pauses for a moment. "Years ago, I'd never let myself believe that this could happen. To have people like you in my life. I used to be terrified for my future. Sometimes I still am. Sometimes I'm scared for all of us, we can't be certain that we'll be safe forever. But you all make me brave and I know I don't say it often but I love all of you so much." There are tears welling in her eyes. "My real family hated me, feared me. But you all accept me and let me do things like sit under these sheets with you. I'm just so grateful to have all of you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you all, the thought terrifies me" No one says anything for a moment. Fiona, who is seated next to her wraps her in a tight hug. Emma hugs her back tightly and let's the tears fall. She's not one to cry in front of people, but this experience has been so overwhelming for her she can't help it. How could she have gotten so lucky? Bronwyn smiles gently and wipes her tears. "Ms. Bloom, you're one of us, you're family and no matter what happened in the past, doesn't define what happens now." Millard reaches over and takes her hand. "We'll be ok Emma. We'll always be a family no matter what." The rest of the children nod solemnly. Emma said what they were all thinking. They all knew the same fear. Fear of separation, of judgment, of death, of being themselves. But being together somehow helped and nothing had ever


	6. Chapter 6

The big day finally arrived. Early in the morning footsteps were heard rushing to get downstairs. "Wake up everybody it's-hey you had a sleepover without us?" Olive pouted. Bronwyn yawned. "Had to keep an eye out for Santa to make sure everything got her ok little magpie" Olive wasn't satisfied with the answer but let it slide anyway, she was too excited. Soon, Miss Peregrine called for the children to get ready for breakfast. They got up and within minutes were seated at the table. "Good morning children" she smiled. "Excited?" They all nodded and rushed to finish breakfast. As soon as they were full, they raced to the living room. Gifts were exchanged and paper was strewn carelessly around the floor. The children were dying to see their gifts. Horace gave everyone a sweater, with their initials embroidered on them with their favorite colors. His favorite gift was his new hat. It was black and white and had been given to him by Claire because she "just knew he'd adore it" and he did. Enoch gave out personalized gifts, his favorite was the new pair of goggles he'd received from Millard. They were black but much more comfortable than his old ones. Claire's favorite gift was the new bows she'd received, gifted to her by the twins. There were about 10 pairs all in different colors. Olive's favorite gift was the doll she received from Bronwyn. It wore a blue dress with a white bow and had beautiful dark hair. Bronwyn's favorite gift was the collection of pictures drawn by Olive and Claire. Fiona's favorite was the ornate vase given to her by Hugh of course. Emma's favorite was a necklace given to her by Bronwyn. It was silver and had a small heart pendant. The twins' favorite gift was the matching stuffed animals they received from Miss Peregrine. Millard's favorite gift was the collection of leather-bound journals he received from Emma. Hugh's favorite gift was the new bee net he got from Fiona . It was wider than his old one and the net was multicolored. Miss Peregrine's favorite gift was the one that was given collectively by the children. It was a picture of all of them dressed in their finest clothes with their a message written by Emma. "Dear Miss. Peregrine, we can never explain the gratitude we feel for all you've done for us. You love us as if we were your children and we love you as our mother. No matter what happens in the future, we'll always keep you in our hearts and we swear we'll never forget you. Please, never forget us." Signed by each child.

In the evening everyone met in the dining room to have dinner. There was a huge feast with all sorts of foods and desserts. There was turkey and ham and naked potatoes and macaroni and cheese. Pies and cakes and cookies and ice cream. By the time the dinner finished everyone was stuffed. They all spent the rest of the night in the living room, playing games, showing off their new gifts and just genuinely enjoying each other's presence. By the time night came, the children were all exhausted from the fun day they had. Naturally, they decided to have a continuation of last night's sleepover, only this time with everyone. They reset their fort from the night before and got settled in. Miss Peregrine gave each child a kiss on the forehead and wished them goodnight before retiring to her room. Her heart was full of joy and love for the children around her. She was grateful for the experience, knowing that this was what the children needed. Meanwhile the children downstairs were all slowly falling asleep. Claire drifted off before whispering something about "the best Christmas ever." Though most of the children didn't hear her, they all had the same thought. This would be one Christmas that none of them would ever forget.

A/ N Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry I took so long to update, between being busy and having a bad case of writer's block, I figured I'd just wait until I was finished to post it. And I figured christmas would be the perfect time to upload this lol. Thank you for being so patient. Please feel free to review or leave requests for any future stories. Happy Holidays!


End file.
